Deuda de Amor
by CuteNeechan86
Summary: One-shot. Los hermanos Elric están de regreso en casa. Al ha recuperado su cuerpo y Ed, su brazo. ¿Qué pasaría si Winry los dejara en esta ocasión? ¿Qué hará Ed? Una dulce historia de EdxWin. Translated from "Love Debt".


**Notas de autor: Ok, es cierto, esta historia es simplemente la traducción de "Love Debt", pero imaginé que sería bueno ponerla en Español, porque siempre es bonito leer en este idioma ;)**

**Sigo trabajando en Destiny to come, la cual ya está a punto de terminar, así que, si les gustan las historias de Ed y Winry, no se la pueden perder ^^. Igual, disgruten Deuda de Amor (aunque sea un poquito cursi...)**

**Disclaimer: Arakawa-san ****creó FMA, así que no me pertenece en ninguna forma. ****Simplemente me encanta ver cómo Ed y Winry se confiesan su amor de distintas formas ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Deuda de Amor<strong>

"Se marcha a Rush Valley."

El corazón de Edward se detuvo. Estaba en blanco. Ni una palabra. Nada.

"El Sr. Garfield le ha pedido que vuelva a ser su mano derecha. Aparentemente, muchos de sus clientes la extrañan." La tetera silbó. Pinako se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina. "Se va esta noche."

Una ráfaga de viento le hizo recordar que necesitaba el aire para vivir; aire que no había estado respirando. "¿Esta noche? ¡Pero no ha dicho nada! ¿Qué clase de persona se va sin avisar?" Estaba sumamente indignado.

"¿Te importaría preguntar eso de nuevo?" Pinako lo miró fijamente, lanzando indirectas que él no comprendió.

"¿A qué t-te refieres, tía?" Cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

"¿No te has dado cuenta de que puede ser que no quiera decir adiós porque no lo soportaría? ¿Que no podría hacerle pasar un momento triste a Alphonse o a ti de nuevo?" No estaba enojada; su voz incluso sonaba gentil.

"Pues debería pensar mejor las cosas. Si piensa irse, ¡quiero ir a despedirla! ¡Esto es muy egoísta de su parte!" Su mente estaba acelerada. ¿Cómo podia hacerle esto?

"¿Egoísta? ¿En serio?" La indirecta que lanzaban sus ojos era clara. "¿Me permites recordarte que hubo una vez un chico que se iba la mitad de la noche?"

_Cierto_, ahora empezaba a entender el significado de las miradas de la tía.

"Él siempre trataba de irse sin decir adiós porque prefería no ver a su mejor amiga llorar." Continuó Pinako.

_¡Auto-golpe! __¡Auto-golpe!_ Premaneció callado.

"Siempre me pregunté si lo hacía porque era muy problemático para él tratar de tranquilizar a una joven, o porque pensaba que así sería menos doloroso." Volvió su mirada al techo, pensativa. "¿Tú que opinas, Edward?"

"Eh… yo…" su cuerpo perdió fuerza y se incline sobre sus rodillas, completamente derrotado. Suspiró. "Ya entendí." Sus manos se vovlieron puños. No estaba listo para dares por vencido aún. "Yo sé que me equivoque muchas veces. Sé que sufrió por nuestra- por mi- culpa." Miró hacia arriba. "¡Pero no voy a permitir que suceda de nuevo!"

Pinako sonrió satisfecha. "Si en verdad quieres ir a despedirla, es mejor que corras porque su tren sale en veinte minutos." Cruzó sus brazos y esperó.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Veinte minutes? ¡Dijiste que se iba esta noche!" Esto era malo. Tendría que correr para alcanzarla.

"Bueno, 'esta noche' técnicamente inicia a las 6, ¡ENANO!"

"Uuuuugh, no tengo tiempo que perder discutiendo contigo, bruja. Si Al pregunta, dile a dónde fui." ¡BAM! La puerta se cerró destrás de él en dos segundos. Tenía que ser más rápido que nunca en su vida.

Y lo fue. Diez para las seis. Había llegado a la estación en tiempo récord. Sin aliento, corrió hacia la plataforma buscándola. "¡Winry!" _¡Demonios!. ¿Dónde está?_ El ruido en la plataforma era demasiado alto. El tren silbó. "¡WINRY! ¡WINRY ROCKBELL!" la multitud se le cerraba. Tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas.

Buscó el punto más alto y subió por un poste de luz con destreza. Miró alrededor. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando vio una coleta rubia cerca de la peurta del tren. "NO. ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera!" saltó del poste y aterrizó en un claro entre la gente. Todos voltearon a verlo, pero él sólo podía pensar en correr hacia ella. ¿Por qué siento que me quema? Winry, por favor no te vallas.

Ella ya no estaba en la puerta, así que trató de entrar en el tren. "Caballero, su boleto por favor." El portero puso una mano frente a su rostro.

"¿Boleto? No, no lo entiende, necesito hablar con alguien que está dentro del vagón. ¡Déjeme entrar!" Trató de pasar al portero, pero el hombre era demasiado robusto.

"Lo siento, si no tiene boleto, no puedo dejarlo pasar." Ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.

"¡Demonios! Está bien, bien…" Tratando de encontrar otra forma, corrió junto al tren gritando "¡WINRY!" ventana tras ventana, los pasajeros del tren volteaban a verlo. Ninguno era a quien él buscaba. _Winry, por favor_ "¡WINRY!"

"¿Edward?" La chica estaba acomodando su equipaje en el cajón superior cuando claramente escuchó que alguien afuera gritaba su nombre. Sacudió su cabeza. _No, debo haberlo imaginado. __Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí._

"¡CON UN DEMONIO, WINRY! ¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTÁS?" Los habitantes de Resembool cubrieron los oídos de sus niños y le lanzaron miradas de desaprobación.

_No puede ser_… Winry caminó hacia la ventanilla y miró hacia afuera. Claramente, ahí estaba Edward Elric, corriendo como un loco junto al tren, gritando y maldiciendo. Ella comenzó a golpear la ventanilla con fuerza. TAP TAP TAP "EDWARD, ¡AQUÍ!"

Tap Tap Tap. Ed giró sobre sus talons y la vió detrás del vidrio. Corrió hacia ella y se estrelló contra el costado del tren, justo debajo de su ventana. "Winry…" Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. "Winry, ¿por qué?" Sus ojos eran un triste dorado.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio. Sin gente, sin el silbato, ni siquiera un pájaro. El vidrio era lo único interponiéndose entre ellos. Todo lo demás, no existía.

"Lo siento, Ed. Pensé que sería muy triste decir adiós, y pensé que podría irme y luego llamarte y decirte todo." Sus ojos quemaban.

"Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando." Su voz era seria y profunda. Frunció el entrecejo. "¡Maldita sea, Winry!" Golpeó la ventanilla con los puños. "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te vas?" El pensamiento lo había acosado mientras corria hacia la estación. ¿Por qué los estaba dejando? _¿A mi? ¡A nosotros! _Estaba muy confundido.

Ella saltó ante los golpes. "¿Por qué? Obviamente quiero tratar de ser alguien en Rush Valley. ¡Soy buena en lo que hago, Ed! Sé que puedo ser mejor." Gritaba a la ventana.

"Eso ya lo sé, ¡Carajo!" recargó su frente contra la ventana. Otro golpe al cristal. Su angustiada respiración estaba dejando una marca húmeda en el vidrio.

La mirada de Winry se suavizó y se acercó a la ventana. "Edward". Sus ojos azules brillaban tan hermosos como siempre. Winry puso sus manos contra la ventana, justo donde estaban los puños de él. "¿Por qué estás tan enojado?" Sí, él se preguntaba lo mismo. "Tú has hecho esto antes, ¿recuerdas? Al y tú tomaron muchos trenes, y siempre regresaron." Ed la miró y Winry le sonrió dulcemente; él relajó las manos, poniendo sus palmas frente a las de ella, deseando tocarla. "Todo estará bien, Edward." Soltó una risilla "Lo prometo".

Los ojos dorados del chico se llenaron de luz. El brillo de sus ojos azules era absolutamente hermoso. "No te atrevas a romper esa promesa, Winry Rockbell, porque te perseguiré hasta dar contigo si lo haces." Aún podía sentir un peso tremendo sobre su pecho, y ya tenía una idea muy clara de lo que era.

"Heheh. Ed, suenas tan cliché." Se incline hacia él. "Pero es agradable escucharte decir eso." _Si tan solo este vidrio no existiera._

Sus ojos estaban atrapados en los del otro. De pronto, el silbato del tren se escuchó más y más fuerte. Su pequeño mundo se había ido y la multitud estaba de regreso. Ed trató de decir algo que Winry no escuchó. Estaba enormemente sonrojado. El silbato era más fuerte aún. El tren comenzó a moverse. "¿Qué? ¡Ed, no puedo oírte!"

Edward corría junto al tren. Trató de repetir lo que había dicho, pero no pudo. Había sido bastante difícil la primera vez. "Ed, regresaré pronto." Solamente pudo verla agitar su mano, despidiéndose.

"¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Winry!¡Muéstrales!" Dejó de correr y levantó su mano para decir adiós. Vio desaparecer su hermosa sonrisa cuando el tren dio la vuelta y escapó de sus ojos, pero él no se movió de la plataforma.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, habían pasado varias horas desde que había estado en la estación. Sentía que un vacío lo devoraba desde adentro y estaba absolutamente empapado. Por supuesto, era lógico estar así si se había puesto a vagar por todo Resembool bajo la lluvia. Incluso si sabía que esto era temporal, el hecho de que ella no estuviera lo estaba destruyendo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ella tenía razón; no era como si él no hubiera hecho lo mismo unas cien veces. Habían dicho adiós tantas veces cuando Al y él estaban buscando la Piedra Filosofal. Claro, había sido difícil, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano era su única prioridad.

"¡Al! ¿Estás en casa?" Tendría que decirle a su hermano que Winry se había marchado. No iba a ser una sorpresa agradable. Caminó, completamente mojado, hacia la cocina, donde estaba seguro de encontrar una pequeña toalla. Y lo hizo. Al salir del pequeño cuarto, secándose un poco el pelo, vio a Al bajando las escaleras con la Tía Pinako. "Ey, tía, ¿le dijiste?" No estaba de humor para jugar a ser cortés.

Al y Pinako se miraron, transmitiendo mensajes con los ojos, y entonces Al miró a su hermano mayor. "Mmm sí, Hermano, ya lo sé." La imagen de Edward dejaba mucho que desear. "¡Estás empapado! ¿Por qué no te llevaste un paruagas, o te quedaste en casa? ¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?" Al no podía creer las acciones del mayor de los Elric. A veces era demasiado negligente consigo mismo.

"Será major que vayas arriba y te seques. Hay una toalla en el cuarto de baño de Winry que puedes usar, Chaparrín" Ed se retorció. Pinako siguió caminando hacia la puerta con Al detrás. "Volveremos en un rato, así que no mueras de neumonía mientras no estamos, de acuerdo, Enano?" Eso lo logró.

"¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS UN PIOJO QUE NO ALCANZARÍAS A VER AUNQUE TUVIERA PUESTO UN TRAJE NARANJA NEÓN CON LUCES NAVIDEÑAS INCRUSTADAS?" Había ido muy lejos. ¡Y ya ni siquiera era un enano!

"Cálmate ya, y ve a secarte. Regresaremos pronto." Pinako y Al cerraron la puerta un Segundo después.

Ed se estremeció, y entonces decidió que sería buena idea ir por una toalla después de todo. Caminó hacia el cuarto de Winry y, cuando abrió la puerta, su sangre se congeló. Parada junto a la ventana del balcón, un milagro del color del sol lo miraba intensamente.

"Winry…" Paso. Paso. Alto. "¿Qué estás hacienda aquí? Pensé que ya estarías en Ruch Valley." Edward trataba de ocultar el hecho de que tenía que recordar cómo respirar cada dos segundos.

Paso "Bueno, pensé que puedo ir el día que quiera" Paso "pero tenía que hablar contigo" Paso. Paso "y eso tenía que ser hoy, así que me bajé del tren en la primera estación y tome otro de regreso." Alto. "Debo decir que tardaste mucho en venir a casa. ¿Dónde estabas?" Ella estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia, sonriendo.

"Yo…" ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Que había andado por ahí, como un perro sin dueño, después de que ella se había marchado? ¿Que había terminado empapado antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que había comenzado a llover porque su mente se había marchado con ella en ese tren? ¿Que no podía soportar la idea de regresar a casa si ella no estaba ahí? Se estremeció de nuevo.

"¡Dios, Ed, estás goteando! Voy por una toalla." Corrió al baño y regresó con una toalla, la cual él tomó y comenzó a secarse los brazos y el abdomen. Ella rió un poco cuando la toalla se atoró con su cinturón y él trató de jalarla, fallando miserablemente. "Déjame ayudarte" Con dedos diestros, Winry logró desatorar las hebras de la toalla del cinturón y decidió tomar la toalla ella misma para ayudarlo a secar su cuello, moviéndose después hacia el pecho y los hombros. Sus ojos dorados nunca dejaron de admirarla.

"Gracias"_ ¿En serio? __¿Eso es todo lo que quieres decirle?_ Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

Ella rió de nuevo. "De verdad me necesitas aquí, ¿cierto?" No podía dejar de ver su cuerpo ejercitado. ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan fuerte? Al ver la cicatriz alrededor de su hombro, y luego su brazo restaurado, sintió emociones encontradas. Había soportado tanto a una edad tan joven, que le daba tristeza, pero también la hacían sentirse orgullosa por el hombre en el que se había convertido.

"Sí, de verdad" En un momento de valor, la tomó por los brazos. Sus pequeñas manos dejaron de mover la toalla y sus bellos ojos azules se encontraron con el dorado de su mirada. Respiró profundo "Winry, de verdad te necesito conmigo." Su pulgar comenzó a acariciar su brazo. "Y no es para que me ayudes a secarme" Soltó sus brazos y tomó sus manos entre las de él, presionándolas contra su pecho "o para mantener mi pierna funcionando" apretó sus manos "o para llorar por mi." Ella no podía moverse. "Te necesito porque eres la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido" Winry sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y bajó la mirada. "Ahora que Al está bien, y que el peligro ya no me persigue," puso una mano firme debajo de su barbilla y levantó su rostro para volver a verla a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella "por fin puedo decirte que no imagino mi vida sin ti."

"Porque somos mejores amigos, ¿correcto?" Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

Ed meneó su cabeza. "Winry, escúchame bien porque ya dije esto, pero creo que no lo entendiste, y no es fácil para mi decirlo." Maldito tren, maldita gente por hacer tanto ruido. "Yo…" _¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! Inhala, exhala_… "Winry, te necesito porque te debo mi vida." Su cara estaba tan roja como sus labios pálidos. "Así que tengo que estar donde tú estés." Rió un poco y volteó sus ojos al techo "Lo pensé mientras estaba afuera en la lluvia. Si te vas a Rush Valley, entonces iré contigo." Volvió a tomar su mano.

"Edward…" Winry estaba en shock. Nuevas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. "¿Acaso insistirás en ser mi protector por siempre? Soy una niña grande, ¿sabías?" Sollozó.

Volvió a reír "Winry, estás entendiendo todo mal." Volteó su mirada hacia ella y se perdió en la dulzura del celeste. Con ambas manos, tomó y acarició su rostro, secando lo que quedaba de las lágrimas. _Me da gusto que ya no haya una ventana entre nosotros_. Acercó su cara a ella. Rozó sus labios en el ángulo de su boca y escuchó la sorpresa en su respiración. "Te debo mi vida" Se echó un poco para atrás, sólo lo suficiente para ver sus ojos de nuevo, sin dejar de sentir su aliento "y planeo pagarte" La profundidad de su mirada era la misma de aquél día en que prometió nunca hacerla llorar de nuevo.

Las lágrimas desaparecieron para dar lugar a una pequeña risa. "Entonces acepto tu pago, fenómeno" Lentamente, sin quitar la vista de él, cerró los ojos, invitándolo. Él sonrió.

"Aquí lo tienes, loca de la mecánica" Edward se inclinó y besó sus suaves labios, sintiéndose completo por primera vez en años.

Cuando aquél primer e inocente beso terminó, Ed se separó de ella sólo un centímetro y permitió que Winry pasara sus manos sobre su cuello, acariciándolo en suaves círculos. "Te amo, Edward" Estaba totalmente inmersa en sus irises doradas. Lo besó suavemente de nuevo. "Siempre te he amado."

"Yo también te amo, Winry" La abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, respirando su esencia. "Siempre te amaré" susurró. Ella suspiró. Finalmente, después de tanto dolor, eran felices. Uno no soltó al otro en toda la noche, ambos perdidos en la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Caminando bajo la lluvia, usando un paraguas para cubrirse del agua, Al y Pinako sonrieron. Esta era la mejor excusa para ir de compras: darle a esos dos tontos testarudos un poco de tiempo a solas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: Sí, es corto. Sí, es muy dulce ^^. Si les gusta, díganmelo, puede ser que surja una secuela pronto ;)<strong>

**R&R! Un beso a todos!**


End file.
